


Facade

by Dayzaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Light fluff at the end, M/M, Shizoppi, Twin AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayzaya/pseuds/Dayzaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「 "You have two new ones," there's disappoint lacing his tone. A scowl still touching his lips when he glares right up at Roppi, who looks like he's about to cry. Shizuo can't always baby him, it's not when he knows that Roppi needs someone who is both strong and soft. His own ideals may clash with the raven, who just wants to be babied and coddled, but Shizuo wanted to help the raven get past it. Not suffer continuously through it. 」</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facade

**Author's Note:**

> angst and shit before the next chapter is gonna be me practicing smut :p

Shizuo gets a text message when he's chewing on his rice, leaned back against the brick wall where it's half shaded by the roof and half warm by the sun. 

It's not much of an annoyance, the ringtone something familiar and sends a flash of content because there was only  _one_ person who would text him during school hours, and that one person could never do much to bring out the anger that laid dormant within him. When he pulls out his phone, he cocks his head to one side and reads the message once. Twice. There's a frown tugging the corner of his mouth, when Shinra asks, "what's wrong shizuo?" the blond could only look up and glare at a familiar raven whose sipping from a can.

              Izaya meets his gaze, brows raised. 

Somewhere inside Shizuo's mind, he tries to think as to why Hachimenroppi, his boyfriend of two years, would message him before sending a text to his own twin. It only goes to show that Roppi found more trust within Shizuo then his own flesh and blood.

   His phone goes off again, ringtone blaring through the chatter between Shinra and Kadota, makes Izaya shrug-- and makes a pit of worry curl in Shizuo's stomach. 

* * *

 

      It's not hard to get into the Orihara home as it use to be when Shizuo and Izaya were mostly enemies and Roppi was mostly just someone who admired him from afar. Since they began to date, Izaya dubbed his home as a "truce" area. It was fine with Shizuo, who ignored the pestering of the raven to accommodate his boyfriends constant need for attention.

       Most times, Shizuo came over and he would find himself locked in Roppi's room. If they had sex, it depended on Roppi's mood and Shizuo's willingness. In actuality, they had sex atleast twice a month, it wasn't his fault that Izaya always seemed to be around when it happened. They enjoyed kissing more, Roppi did atleast, Shizuo liked to watch his boyfriend light up shades of red and pink when he was kissed. Shizuo was fully aware of the rumors at school, that they met up plenty and fucked like bunnies.

       It wasn't much of a lie, they did meet up  _plenty_. Did they fuck like bunnies? No, Shizuo couldn't recall any time they had so much sex. Well, if he thought about it- spring break, where he and Roppi were able to spend a day together with no interruptions. It had ended to be a very satisfying, romantic to say the least, day.  The memory alone brings heat swirling through him, a groan stifled by teeth clamping on his tongue.

             He's now staring up at the Orihara household, frown touching his lips when he knocks all too hard. 

...

...

...

        He knocks again, more persistent than the last. Shizuo won't admit he's slightly worried-  _very worried_ \-- rolling his shoulders back and getting ready to bust down the door when it's opened- he stumbles, fingers latching onto back fabric. There's a soft "shi-shizuo!" squeaked out when bodies collide onto the floor. Shizuo swears loudly, scrambling to stand up. Roppi sits up slowly, a hand at his head.

    "O...ow..."

"Shit, sorry Roppi."

              "It's fine..." Roppi mumbles, using Shizuo to help pull himself up. When Shizuo is able to place his hands on the other, he places them on a thin waist and scowls. Roppi looked tired, eyes half lidded and black circles beneath. His hair was a mess, but soaked, upon inhaling Shizuo noted the scent of vanilla and lavender. 

 "Just got out the shower?" Shizuo asks, using one hand to grasp Roppi's free one. He drags it to his lips, kissing it to watch the red burn along his boyfriends cheeks. 

"Stop bein' corny." Roppi mumbles, too exhausted to pull from the others hold. Carmine hues sharp as Shizuo inspects the others hand; his own gaze lowering until he counts each scar marring his boyfriends flesh.

           "You have two new ones," there's disappoint lacing his tone. A scowl still touching his lips when he glares right up at Roppi, who looks like he's about to cry. Shizuo can't always baby him, it's not when he knows that Roppi needs someone who is both strong and soft. His own ideals may clash with the raven, who just wants to be babied and coddled, but Shizuo wanted to help the raven get past it. Not suffer continuously through it.

    "..sorry." There's no excuses. Roppi cocks his head backwards and lets Shizuo kiss him; chaste and firm. When they part, Shizuo tugs him close so they can hug. "Where's Izaya?"

      "He's at Shinra's." He doesn't want to add that Izaya told him  _be gentle this time shizu-chan roppi couldn't walk properly last time~!_ He nearly punched the raven before storming off.

     "Oh.." Roppi detaches and smiles. Despite looking thin, frail and sickly- there's something about his smile that lights up his being. It makes Shizuo smile back, fingers tracing over faded scars and vivid red. "Can we finish watching that anime?"

              Shizuo hesitates. Before Roppi pouts, lip quivering and eyes wide.

    "Fine. But we have to  _talk_ about..." He indicates the scars, the frail looking form of his boyfriend. Roppi shrugs. 

     "Later."

Which meant  _never_. Shizuo knows this, he knows Roppi far too well. He knows in a month, maybe a week, Roppi would text him again and they would back at it.


End file.
